Badgerstar's Story
by Lolkat123
Summary: There are many great cats, each with their own tale. Follow Badgerstar, as she goes through love, hatred, life, and death. Her tale is not always a happy one; filled with lies and treachery, all while a great destiny is weighing her down. Can she save the Clans? Takes place after Firestar's time, but in the original forest. Rated T for future violence just in case.
1. A New Home

Deep in the woods, live the four great clans of cats: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. These cats train to hunt and protect their clan, though they are not always as noble as others.  
Every cat has their tale.  
And it is Badgerstar's turn to have hers told.

Prologue

The rain beat down upon the earth, and lightning flashed in the sky. Though it was storming, it did not stop the battle raging in the heart of ThunderClan's camp. Screeches and yowls of pain and rage rang out, as tooth and nail tore through flesh. The RiverClan cats were winning; they could easily fight with their soaked pelts in the rain, while the ThunderClan cats had been caught asleep and didn't like doing battle in the storm.  
A jet black tom led four others to the nursery. One queen crouched outside, snarling. "You wouldn't dare! Leave Cherryblossom's kits alone!"  
A silver tabby dashed forward, and had the queen on her back in moments. "Just stay calm, Snowshine. We won't be long."

The remaining four burst in, to see a sleek cream-colored queen sitting with her tail curled protectively around her three kits. "Get away!" She hissed, unsheathing her claws. A large golden tom took a menacing step forward. "Just give up, Cherryblossom. You're outnumbered. Just give us the kits and nobody gets hurt."  
Cherryblossom leaped at the one who spoke. The jet black tom knocked her to the ground before she could touch him. "You piece of foxdung! Get off me!"  
The three others each took a kit. One was a bright orange tabby, the second a speckled gray, and the last was white with a black stripe that ran from her muzzle to tail-tip. They turned and fled, taking the kits with them.

"No! Give me my kits back!" Cherryblossom shrieked, struggling to get out from under the tom's paws. "You're going to pay for this, Duskclaw!"

Duskclaw turned and ran out, leaving her to let out a yowl of fury, before she raced out.

"RiverClan, retreat!" Moonstar's voice echoed throughout the camp. The cats pulled back and dashed away.

Triumphant yowls filled the air, interrupted by a shriek.  
"My kits! They've stolen my kits!"  
Falconstar, the leader of ThunderClan, climbed up the Highrock.  
A lithe brown tabby glared at Falconstar. "We must get revenge! RiverClan cannot go unpunished for their deed!"  
The old gray tabby glanced about the camp of shocked, angry, and wounded cats. He shook his head gravely. "I'm afraid we cannot, Acorntail. I know you only have the clan's best interests as my deputy, but RiverClan is too strong; prey has been scarce for us, while they have had the river. They could've beat us in our own camp, though they choose to leave instead with Cherryblossom's kits. While it is a great loss to our clan, I am afraid it would be suicide to attempt to take them back. Nor can we announce this at the Gathering, we would seem even weaker than we already are. I am sorry Cherryblossom, but there is nothing we can do."  
Falconstar leaped down, ignoring the indignant cries of the gathered cats as he went into his den. He closed his eyes wearily. "How could I tell them the truth?" He thought bitterly. "How could I tell them that StarClan told me I must let what we lost go? They told me it belonged elsewhere, even though they never said what would be lost. Those kits are needed in RiverClan, and I can only hope they have good lives there. They have a great destiny before them."

-  
Chapter 1

Badgerkit blinked her eyes open to the sunlight as she opened her mouth with a yawn. She reached over and poked her sister, Spottedkit, in the side. Spottedkit opened her eye and peered at Badgerkit. "Mmrph... What...?"  
"Wake up! Foxkit and Dewkit are already outside!" Badgerkit squeaked.  
Spottedkit yawned. "Alright, don't get your whiskers in a bunch. I'm up."  
Tigerkit, their other sibling, was already awake and grooming herself in the corner of the nursery.  
Badgerkit pushed herself to her paws and bounded outside, where Foxkit, a red and white tom, and Dewkit, a gray tabby, were tussling outside.  
Badgerkit snickered as Foxkit stepped on Dewkit's tail, causing her to let out a squeal. "You mouse brain!" She swiped a tiny paw at her brother. He jumped to the side and spotted Badgerkit. "Hey Badgerkit!" He mewed cheerfully, running over to greet her. "Isn't your apprentice ceremony tomorrow?"  
Dewkit rolled her eyes. "It's all those furballs will go on about for the past few days." She said with a hint of annoyance, though her eyes glimmered with excitement like her brother.  
"I wish I was going to be an apprentice." Foxkit sighed.  
"Don't worry! You only have another moon till your ceremony!"  
"But a moon is so long!" He complained.

"What's up, kits?" A pretty silver tabby padded over to the kits.  
"Streamshine!" They all squeaked happily, then launched themselves at her. She fell over, raising her paws in defense. "No, please!" She growled. "I can't stand up to the might of such brave warriors!"  
They let her up. "Alright, you ThunderClan scum, we'll let you off this time!" Dewkit growled playfully. "But don't let us catch you in our land again!"  
Streamshine chuckled. "Fine! But who wants to go catch minnows in the river? You better check with your mothers, first."  
A small gray queen poked her head out of the nursery. "Oh, go on! Let the kits have their fun! I don't mind, and I doubt Blossomfoot does." The kits cheered happily. "Thanks Mousewing!" They ran off to the river. The two she-cats chuckled.  
"Looks like you have your paws full today." Mousewing laughed. "Although tomorrow my three will be 'paws, and they'll be out of your fur."  
"Oh, nonsense!" Streamshine smiled. "I love playing with your lot! I bet they'll be back here, showing Dewkit and Foxkit their new moves before long!" She followed after the kits, who were being joined by Spottedkit and Tigerkit.  
Badgerkit splashed about in the shallow reeds with the other kits, watched over by Streamshine. Today was fun, but tomorrow, she'd be an apprentice of RiverClan!

Sorry about short chapter, next should be longer and with a fight scene :D

Please Review! I like Reviews!


	2. Two Mentors For Badgerpaw

**AN: Sorry the list of cats is a little late, but I still did it! I know promised a longer chapter, but I couldn't really get myself to continue from there. Next one should make up for it.**

hr

**Alligences**

RiverClan

Leader: Moonstar- Pretty silver-gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes  
Deputy: Duskclaw- Huge black tom, bright green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Bramblewish- Sleek brown tabby, blue eyes

Warriors:  
Lionfang- Broad-shouldered golden tom  
Hawktalon- Brown tom  
Streamshine- Pretty silver tabby  
Heronflight- Gray-white tom  
Jaywing- Small black Tom with a white patch on his chest  
Silverleaf- Silver-gray tabby she-cat  
Rockclaw- Large brown tom  
Stormheart- Gray tom  
Blazefur- Russet tom  
Dustfang- Sand-colored tom  
Mistpool- Light gray tabby she-cat  
Brightflower- White she-cat with brown patches  
Nightclaw- Black Tom with white chest and paws  
Icefang- White tom  
Sootflower- Gray tabby she-cat, once was a rouge.

Apprentices:  
Redpaw- Large red tom  
Sedgepaw- Gray and white tom  
Willowpaw- Gray Tabby she cat

Queens:  
Blossomfoot- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat  
Mousewing- Small gray she-cat

Elders:  
Thistlefur- grouchy brown tabby tom  
Breezecloud- Gray tabby queen

ThunderClan

Leader: Falconstar- Old, slim gray tabby tom, amber eyes  
Deputy: Acorntail- lithe brown tabby tom, green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Whitebark- white she-cat with gray chest and tail-tip

Warriors:  
Yellowberry- Yellow tabby she-cat  
Leopardsnow- golden spotted she cat  
Sparrowtail- Brown tom  
Redwhisker- Russet tom, green eyes  
Shaleclaw- Muscular gray tom  
Berryfang- Gray tabby Tom  
Amberdew- Calico she-cat  
Grasspetal- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Mintbreeze- Gray she-cat  
Wolffang- Large shaggy gray Tom  
Sparrowfeather- Brown tabby tom  
Ivytail- Black she-cat  
Dawnfur- Creamy white she-cat  
Raccoontail- Black and gray tom  
Tansysnow- Gray and White she-cat

Apprentices-  
Viperpaw- Gray and black tom  
Russetpaw- Russet she-cat  
Leafpaw- Brown and white patched she-cat  
Stonepaw- Light gray tabby tom  
Breezepaw- Black and white patched tom

Queens-  
Cherryblossom- Creamy white she-cat  
Snowsong- Fluffy white she-cat

Elders-  
Whisperwind- Light gray she cat with white paws and chest

WindClan

Leader: Hollystar- Dark gray she-cat  
Deputy: Hareclaw- White and brown tom  
Medicine Cat: Mallowpelt- Light gray she cat  
Apprentice- Sunpaw- Golden tom

Warriors:  
Moonstreak- Gray she-cat  
Hollowpelt- Skinny brown tom  
Dawntail- Calico she-cat  
Nightwhisper- Black she-cat  
Heatherwhisker- Tan she-cat  
Cloudclaw- Black and white tabby tom  
Willowsnow- Gray she-cat  
Antfur- Brown tabby Tom  
Pinesong- Gray and brown she-cat  
Lillybloom- Tortoiseshell-and-white she cat  
Ratclaw- Brown tom  
Quailfeather- Gray tabby she-cat  
Rainfeather- White with gray patches, she-cat  
Snowtuft- Fluffy white tom

Apprentices:  
Smokepaw- Gray tom with darker paws and tail  
Softpaw- Fluffy white she-cat

ShadowClan:

Leader: Marshstar- Gray Tom  
Deputy: Junipertail- Blue-gray she-cat  
Medicine Cat: Fireleaf- Russet she-cat  
Apprentice: Shinepaw  
Warriors:  
Brightpool- Light gray she-cat with brilliant blue eyes  
Oakfoot- Broad-shouldered brown tabby tom  
Oliveleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Dovebreeze- White she-cat  
Beepelt- Gray and black mackerel tabby  
Icetalon- White tom with black paws  
Jadefur- Pale gray she-cat  
Ebonypelt- Black she-cat  
Fogdew- Fluffy gray she-cat with a messy pelt  
Wolfstep- Large gray tom  
Ambereyes- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Crowfrost- Black she-cat

Apprentices:  
Swiftpaw  
Darkpaw  
Shinepaw  
Snakepaw  
Bearpaw

Queens:  
Ravenflight- Black she-cat  
Coldbreeze- White she-cat  
Squirreltail- Tan she-cat with a fluffy tail

Elders:  
Yewfoot- Tan tom, with a twisted front paw  
Echobreeze- Gray and black she-cat

Cats Outside The Clans  
Dredge- Huge black tom  
Void- Black she-cat, dazzling green eyes  
Ice- White she-cat  
Talon- Brown tom  
Whisper- Young gray she-cat, loner

hr  
Chapter 2  
Two Mentors for Badgerpaw  
hr  
"...And Badgerkit, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Sootflower. Sootflower, this is your first apprentice, but I trust you will do well to pass on what you've learned." Moonstar finished, and Badgerpaw walked up to the gray tabby. Sootflower looked at her distastefully, as though she expected more from her first apprentice. Badgerpaw could've sworn she'd heard a quick mutter:  
"Can't believe Moonstar would give me one of those."

Badgerpaw looked up at her, eyes gleaming. "Er, hello." Sootflower sniffed. "Yes, well. Hello. I suppose I'll have to show you around the territory. Follow me."

Badgerpaw blinked. She couldn't believe her mentor was being so cold to her! "You'd think she'd be a bit more happy to have her first 'paw." Badgerpaw grumbled, but followed after her. She supposed she would just have to make the best of it. She could've gotten worse... Right?

Sootflower led the way out of camp, then straight to the river. "We'll cross the stepping stones to get to Sunningrocks."  
Badgerpaw looked across the river of sparkling water. It was so hot today, and the current didn't look that fast, and she wanted to show her mentor that she was good at something. "Can't we swim? Please?"

Sootflower swung her head around to glare at the younger cat. She seemed to look her up and down for a moment, then said disdainfully, "Nonsense. You're too weak. You'd never make it, scrawny little thing you are. You don't have it in your blood."

Badgerpaw bristled at the blunt remarks. She wasn't scrawny! Sure, maybe she wasn't as muscular as Redpaw, but she was taller than both her sisters, and stronger too! And what in Starclan's name did she mean by "You don't have it in your blood"? She was a RiverClan cat, dammit!

"Of course I could!" Badgerpaw snapped. "I'm plenty big! And I know how to swim!"  
Sootflower laughed harshly. "Oh please. You're a weakling if I ever saw one. You and all your kin."

"How dare you!" Badgerpaw snarled. Now she was insulting her family! What was Sootflower's problem? "You don't dare in-"

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?"

The pair looked up to see Duskclaw, RiverClan's deputy, standing nearby. "Someone better tell me."

Sootflower gave him an exasperated look. "Honestly, Duskclaw, this apprentice is a bumbling idiot. I tell her we're crossing the river, and she insists on swimming."

"She called me a weakling and insulted my family!" Badgerpaw piped up in frustration.

"You shut up!" Sootflower snapped. "You don't have the right to ta-"

"Shut it. Now, perhaps the two of you might have a go at each other. Back when I was a 'paw, that seemed to solve some problems if you could just let it out. No wounding, of course. Claws sheathed. What d'you say?"

"I will!" Badgerpaw wanted to show that stuck up furball a thing or two.

"I would love to smack this kit over the ears."

"Alright. Take a few paces away from each other- Sootflower, I said claws sheathed! That's better. Badgerpaw, stand still. Now, when I say go, you can begin. And... Go!"

Sootflower leaped first. Badgerpaw saw a flash of claws. '_He said sheathed claws!_' She thought in disgust as she dodged to the side. Sootflower's eyes widened as she crashed into the ground. Apparently, "cats always land on four legs" didn't apply to the clumsy warrior.

Badgerpaw flashed out a paw and whacked Sootflower across the head before dancing away. Cursing, the mentor charged forward again. Badgerpaw tried to jump away, but she felt her legs pulled out from under her. Sootflower had bitten down on one of her hind legs and yanked backwards, making Badgerpaw fall to the ground with a yelp of surprise.

Sootflower pinned the smaller cat to the ground. She smiled, an unpleasant one. "He never said anything about teeth." She murmured. Her back was to Duskclaw, so he couldn't see what she was doing. "Or death."

'_Why is she doing this to me?!'_ Badgerpaw thought in horror.

"Say hello to StarClan, ThunderClan bastard." Sootflower whispered softly. Time seemed to slow down. Badgerpaw watched, unable to move, as Sootflower's fangs came closer to her throat.

Something in Badgerpaw snapped. With a upward kick of her hind legs, the weight was suddenly off of her. It turned out Duskclaw had been running over and was just pulling Sootflower away as Badgerpaw kicked out at her stomach. Her claws had instinctively unsheathed, and Spotflower was sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath. The blow had winded her, and there were small cuts along her belly, though nothing dangerous.

"This is over." Duskclaw growled. "I expected better from you. You swore an oath to the warrior code, and this is how you repay RiverClan for letting you join us." Sootflower said nothing, only glaring hatefully at Badgerpaw. Her rescue made her forget about being called "ThunderClan".

"_Thank StarClan_."  
hr  
"How dare you?!" Moonstar spat in fury at the warrior. "Sootflower, we allowed you to join our clan, and this is how you repay us? Once a rouge, always a rouge, it seems. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
Sootflower hissed, her head held high despite the tongue-lashing she was receiving. "This is not the noble clan I wanted to join. Mixing the blood of clans? Kidnapping? Allowing filth like them-" she turned to glare at Badgerpaw, Tigerpaw, and Spottedpaw- "To live? In RiverClan? I will take my exile gladly."

"So be it then." Moonstar's eyes narrowed to angry slits. "Sootflower, I banish you from RiverClan and strip you of your warrior name. From now on, you will be known as your old title, Soot. Leave RiverClan, and if any cat ever finds you within our borders again, they are to treat you as they would any other trespasser."

Soot spat. "Good riddance." She turned and left camp, tail held high. "Heronflight, Jaywing, make sure she leaves." Moonstar ordered. The two cats nodded and dashed out after her.

"Now, as Badgerpaw is in need of a mentor, Duskclaw, you shall be Badgerpaw's mentor. You are a good and loyal cat, and I believe you will have much to pass on to her." Duskclaw nodded, and went over to touch noses with her. Though his face remained almost stern-looking, Badgerpaw could see his eyes gleaming excitedly. '_I'm the deputy's apprentice!_' She thought happily.

"Now, how are feeling? I understand if you are still tired from yesterday-"  
"I'm ready for anything!" Badgerpaw exclaimed.  
The jet black Tom grinned. "Good, then how about some battle practice?"  
hr  
**AN: How is it so far? Badgerpaw's apprenticeship is probably going to go by quickly, mostly because its nothing compared to the excitement that goes on while she's leader. Also, if you liked Soot, she may make a reappearance way later in the story. Though not for a while. Lastly, even though its not much, thanks for the first fav and follow of my story :D!**


	3. Traitor

**Author's Note: Finally, a longer chapter! **

* * *

Badgerpaw balanced carefully on the oak's branch. "Come on, Foxpaw!" He was still hanging onto a lower branch. After he scrambled up to one just below Badgerpaw, he panted, "I-I think I'll stay here." Redpaw, who was sharing the same branch as Badgerpaw, nudged her with her shoulder. "Lets race to the top!" Badgerpaw's eyes glowed. "You're on!"

She nimbly raced up the tree, with Redpaw close behind. Badgerpaw was the best at tree-climbing out of all the apprentices. She hauled herself up on the highest branch she could get to, and smirked at Redpaw, who was panting on a lower limb. "Geeze, Badgerpaw, where'd you get so good at climbing trees?"

"You two okay up there?" Duskclaw called up from the ground. He was a much better mentor than Sootflower ever could've been, and he was always pushing her to challenge herself.  
"We're fine! Foxpaw, Spottedpaw, you should get up here too!"

Spottedpaw eyed the branches above her. "Alright. Come on, Dewpaw!" The gray tabby shook her head. "I'm fine where I am."

Foxpaw clung to his branch. "I think I was built for the river, not for trees!"

Spottedpaw laughed and clambered up to join Redpaw on his branch. "Move over, frog-brain!" She teased as she jumped up on the branch. "Hey!" He flicked her with his tail.

Badgerpaw gazed out from her perch. Wow... You could see everything from here... The river... Sunningrocks... Camp... A ThunderClan patro- Wait a second!

There was a group of cats, most definitely NOT RiverClan, skulking through the territory. "Duskclaw! You need to see this!" The urgency in the apprentice's voice was enough to convince him. He climbed up the tree, then pulled himself up beside her, making the branch lurch from the added weight. "Look!"

"What... That's ThunderClan! Invading our territory! Ten or so, by the looks of it! Quick, get down and get everyone together!"

Badgerpaw scrambled down the tree, followed by Redpaw, Spottedpaw, Dewpaw, Foxpaw, and Duskclaw. "Everyone!" Duskclaw called. "Gather round! ThunderClan is invading!"

"What?!" Heronflight hissed. "Those crow-food eaters!" He stood beside Dewpaw, his apprentice.

Duskclaw flicked his tail. "C'mon, quickly."

Badgerpaw looked around the circle of cats. There were five apprentices, and three warriors. More than half of them weren't even warriors yet, Badgerpaw realized. The others seemed to be coming to the same conclusion.

"We don't have time for all of us to get back to camp. Foxpaw, you're the fastest, you'll run back and tell Moonstar we need reinforcements. And quickly. Go now!" Foxpaw hesitated, opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He snapped his jaws shut and turned to race in the direction of camp. "Rest of you, we're going to hold off ThunderClan until help arrives. Come on. We need to move quickly."

As they ran towards a coming fight, Badgerpaw felt a rush of adrenaline. Her first real battle! The excitement over Sootflower trying to kill her was nothing compared to what Badgerpaw was about to charge into.

The ThunderClan cats sniffed around till they came to a large group of bushes. A yellow she-cat hissed. "I smell RiverClan." Another gray tabby rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, stench is all over their territory."

"Our territory, now. RiverClan is going to learn they can't take Sunningrocks from us. Now we'll take this part of territory as well, to show them what happens when they mess with us." Hissed a lithe brown tabby.

"No." Yellowberry growled. "It's stronger than usual-"

She was cut off as the Badgerpaw and the other RiverClan cats leaped out of the bushes, yowling in fury. The ThunderClan patrol stumbled back in surprise. Then the brown tabby smirked. "Was this the best you could muster up, Duskclaw? More apprentices than warriors. What a shame. I knew RiverClan was a bunch of weak mouse-brains, but this is just sad."

"Really, Acorntail? Because some of your warriors already seem like they want to leave." Two cats were indeed glancing around uncertainly, as though rethinking the takeover of the territory.

'_Acorntail?'_ Badgerpaw thought. '_I've heard of him! That's the ThunderClan deputy!'_

"Last chance, Acorntail. Leave now and we can forget this happened. Don't be a fool." Duskclaw took a step forward.

Acorntail let out a harsh laugh. "You're the real fool here." With that, he pounced, and bowled over the RiverClan deputy. That was all it took to get the other cats to leap at each other. Screeches rang out and howls of pain sounded. Blood was already splattering the earth.

Badgerpaw found herself facing a large, dark brown tabby tom. He smirked and flicked out his claws. Badgerpaw hissed, sliding out her claws._ 'This won't be like it was with Sootflower... I'm better now!'_

The tom swiped out at her face, and Badgerpaw ducked. He growled, irritated, before using his over paw to swipe and knock the smaller cat over. Badgerpaw hissed between clenched teeth, and before he could pin her, rolled over and managed to get in a scratch on his side. The tabby spun around and bit down on her tail. Badgerpaw let out a yowl of pain. She latched her claws into the tom's scruff, and jerked back, causing him to stumble and loose his footing. "Hey-!" He cried indignantly.

As he regained his balance, Badgerpaw dashed behind him, then reached out to rake her claws down his tail-

Which wasn't there.

"What?!" Badgerpaw stared, then realized his tail was tucked underneath his body. "No fair!" She protested. The tabby whirled around. "Ha, now you know why ThunderClan is the best! You can't beat-" he was too busy gloating to worry about battle, and a sliver tabby had pounced on him from behind. "Cheeky apprentice!" Streamshine scolded as if he were just a silly kit. "Now you know why RiverClan is better! We actually pay attention to the fight in front of us!" She winked at the surprised Badgerpaw, who couldn't resist a chuckle.

It seemed Foxpaw had managed to get reinforcements faster than expected. A large number of RiverClan had come to drive off the intruders, who still were stubbornly refusing to flee.

As Badgerpaw ran forward to attack another cat, she caught sound of whispering.

"Falconstar isn't going to like this."  
"Falconstar doesn't need to like this. He'll be happy if we win, and if we lose, we can just say we ran into a couple of foxes or a badger."

'_Falconstar doesn't know about the battle?'_ Badgerpaw thought in surprise. How could that be?

She ran off to find Duskclaw. He was locked in battle with Yellowberry, who seemed to be doing worse than the deputy. Badgerpaw charged up and sank her fangs into one of Yellowberry's hind legs, resulting in an immediate screech of pain. She turned to see the young apprentice hissing, and faced with two enemies, she fled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Duskclaw hissed. "I didn't need help!"

"You're welcome." Badgerpaw growled. "But I thought you might like to know this isn't Falconstar's doing. Acorntail started this fight on his own."  
"How do you know that?" Duskclaw's eyes widened.  
"I heard some cats whispering about it."  
"Acorntail is going to feel my claws." Duskclaw swore, his eyes darkening.

Badgerpaw took a step back. She'd never seen her mentor so furious. "I-I just thought you'd want to know." She turned and ran to join in the fight.

However, most of the ThunderClan cats had already fled, and those who hadn't were doing so now.

Duskclaw raised his head and let out a victorious yowl, and was joined by the others of RiverClan.

Badgerpaw, however, didn't feel like cheering. She felt unsettled by the fact that many of ThunderClan were willing to go behind their leader's back like this.

What was happening to ThunderClan?

* * *

ThunderClan

* * *

_Falconstar looked up to see Acorntail leading a large patrol back into camp. Immediately, the gray tabby went right up to Acorntail. "Follow me. We need to talk." Acorntail dipped his head and followed the Falconstar, who led him out of camp and into the forest._

_Eventually, he stopped, and turned around, eyes narrowed. "So tell me." He said slowly. "Where were all of you?"_

_"Border patrol, like I said." Acorntail answered slowly. "Ran into a badger and her kits. Yellowberry managed to get away and bring two other patrols. We chased them off, luckily, the scum."_

_"Funny." Spat Falconstar. "Those seem like awfully small scratches for badger. Raccoon might have been more believable- or RiverClan! Do you take me for a fool, Acorntail?"_

_The deputy hissed. "Always too keen for your own good, Falconstar. Pity, really. I was almost going to let you die on your own, but I know you only have one life, it would be a shame to miss such an opportunity, no?"_

_Falconstar's eyes widened. "What do you-"  
He never got to finish his sentence._

_Acorntail hissed, then struck, slicing his razor-sharp claws right through the elderly cat's throat.  
Falconstar made a choking sound, then collapsed. He gazed up at Acorntail, and uttered his final word:_

_"Traitor."_

* * *

**AN: Not as long as I'd hoped, but I didn't want to continue from there. This chapter actually turned out much different from the original version. So far, I actually have about 14 chapters written on paper. This was the most different from the original so far. Originally, there were more ThunderClan cats, and Redpaw earned his warrior name, but I suppose that will wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
